Humanity within the Spirits
by Bisquette
Summary: Chihiro lost her memory about the Spirit World after an accident. What makes her come back to the Spirit World? Is this a coincidence?
1. Chihiro

Disclaimers: Spirited Away belongs to Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.  
  
At Kamiya High School, a class size of twenty-three students was gathering in room 238, which was the place for math class. All students dressed in proper school uniform, sitting orderly in rows. They were all listening attentively to the teacher, who was standing in front of the group, trying to explain the trigonometric functions to them. "Class, in order to understand today's lesson, you must remember the formulas which I have taught to you in previous lesson. Now, let me see if you know them. Could anyone tell me the value of sin 90 degrees?" As soon as the teacher posted the question, a girl in the third row immediately raised her hand. "Chihiro," Ms. Fukumoto gave the girl a smile as she called the girl's name. "The value of sin 90 degrees is zero." Chihiro answered. "Correct!" Ms. Fukumoto was not surprised by the girl's answer; she always knew Chihiro was a hard-working and diligent student. Not only that, Chihiro's loyalty, determination, and friendliness have gained her friendship. She had a lot of friends in school, and she had also joined many clubs in there. Moreover, having parents whom treasured their only child; Chihiro was almost the happiest teenager in the world. Unfortunately, an incident occurred few years ago that slightly affected her life... yes, slightly, as least that was what she thought...  
  
***********************  
  
The moment of the sound of the bell indicated it was the end of school. Students began packing up their books and were ready to leave the classroom. Chihiro yawned as she stretched her shoulders. "Yippee! Thirty days until the end of the school year." Two people came up to Chihiro's desk and one of them began to speak, "Chi, I can't believe you want school to be over that soon! Aren't you nervous at all?" Chihiro gave a weird look at the girl. "What do you mean? You want us to be stuck in school for the rest of the summer??? Gee, Gigi. I didn't know you LOVE school that badly." As soon as Chihiro finished making the statement and started to give a short laugh at her friend, the other girl began talking, "Um, Chi. I think you have already forgotten. about the final exam coming up shortly!?" Chihiro's jaw dropped. "Oh yaaaaaaahhhhhhh.. I almost forgot." She looked at Rachel who just reminded her about the exam. Both Gigi and Rachel sweat- dropped. "Well, I guess we'd better form a study group!" Chihiro quickly changed the topic to avoid their friends commenting on her forgetfulness. Gigi and Rachel claimed it was a good idea. Then, Chihiro made a dumb move by saying to meet at her place at five. It made her friends remember that their dear friend, Chihiro, was a very forgetful person. They started giggling. "Wha. What is so funny? Don't you want us all to get good grades so we could get rid of the nightmare that the grade 12s and 13s are graduating at the same year?" (This is a parody of the education system in some place; more competition for these people. Sigh!). Rachel tried not to laugh more as she began to say something. "No Chi, not about that. We have kendo practice at 4:00 and then martial art at 6:00. And it was YOU who keep the team staying in school and be in perfect shape for the competition. don't say you already forget!" Both Rachel and Gigi now focussed on Chihiro and watched her reaction. They gave a serious look at Chihiro. Chihiro became stunt for a few seconds, then she said, "Did I forget again?" Chihiro gave a "oops, it's my mistake" look to her friends, giving herself a scratch on her head and stuck her tongue out. Rachel on the other side got furious at Chihiro's reaction. Steam came out from her head as a boiling kettle. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET SUCH IMPORTANT PRACTICE! YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT OF BOTH CLUBS! THE COMPETITION IS COMING UP AND YOU KNOW THE THREE OF US ARE THE SOULS OF THE TEAM! You never take things to your heart." Rachel's head became very big (like in anime style.) Gigi tried to calm Rachel down at that moment. Chihiro kept her "oops, my mistake look and laughed nervously."  
  
**************************  
  
At Kendo's practice, Chihiro demonstrated a certain tricks to the junior- level teammates, while Rachel, as the vice president tried to correct the moves of some senior-level teammates. Gigi, on the other handle, was exercising her kendo's skill with a dummy.  
  
*************************  
  
In martial art's practice, Chihiro had her teammates formed into groups of twos to do the practice. Chihiro teamed up with Gigi. Both of them were good martial art fighters. Chihiro's unpredictable move, graceful but strong punches and kicks ensured her school the three-year provincial champion. Not to mention, she could jump very high! Of course, without her teammates, she could never gain the school the title. Gigi, Rachel, and the rest of the team contributed to martial art as much as Chihiro did.  
  
************************  
  
After the practice, Chihiro and her friends were very tired. They decided to leave the study group meeting for tomorrow. As each of them went home on different path, Rachel and Gigi called for Chihiro. Rachel spoke first. "Chi, sorry for being rude today. I didn't mean you never take things to your heart." Chihiro gave a warm smile to her and she said, "I know Rachel, don't feel bad about it. I know you have been so concerned about the upcoming competition. You just want us to be more prepared. And Hey, You know what kind of a person I am. How can I get mad easily at a person, especially at best friend like you?" Rachel and Chihiro gave each other a warm smile. The three girls gave each other a sisterly hug. "Friends forever!" They all said.  
  
"Well, see you all tomorrow." Chihiro walked off and waved at her friends. The other two waved back and said bye.  
  
The two stayed at where they were as Chihiro disappeared out of their sight. They gave a long sigh. "Chihiro is brave, gentle, and all. If it was not for the hit she got few years ago, she would not have to forget things most of the time." Gigi made a comment about the accident happened on Chihiro three years ago. "Poor Chi." Rachel felt very sorry about what Chi had gone through.  
  
***********************  
  
Chihiro walked slowly on the path to her home. She was thinking about the incident that happened to her three years ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
She woke up and saw some people facing her, looking very concerned. The people made her feel very uncomfortable. "Uh." Chihiro tried to say something, but she couldn't. Deep in her heart, she wanted to ask who the people were, but no one seemed to understand her. A woman in her late thirties turned to face the man who's dressing in white. Tears started to come out from her and she asked the man, "Doctor, why is she like this. Why can't she say anything?" The man dressed in blue T-shirt tried to comfort the woman. The doctor said, "Mr. and Mrs. Ugino. I am very sorry for the news that I am about to tell you. Your daughter was hit very hard on the back of the head by some weapon like a baseball bat. She is lucky to survive from the big hit. Unfortunately, according to our x-rays, there were blood clotting in her brain after a massive surgery. Chihiro may take a long time to recover, both in mental and physical states. "What does this mean doctor," this time it was Mr. Ugino doing the inquiry. "Well, Mr. Ugino. Chihiro mainly loses her memory, which means she may be forgetting everything since the day she was born. Things that she has learned before like her mother tongue. Chihiro felt dull, for she did not understand what they were saying.  
  
Police were involved in the case, but they had no clue to who was doing it. Chihiro did not have any enemies. Then after three months of investigation, they concluded some local thieves responsible for it. The case closed file without anyone being caught.  
  
Two months have passed after the accident and Chihiro recovered quickly. The doctor and her parents were glad to see that the blood clot on her brain became less visible on x-rays. Chihiro knew how to talk again, and she slowly remembered each person around her. First, it was her parents, and then it was her friends from junior high- Gigi and Rachel. She even recognized the dog next door on the first day back to home.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Glad everything is over!" Chihiro stated. Despite the accident caused her memory, she was glad that she could fully recover from the head injury. She felt very happy, for seeing so many people who stand by her side- her family, and her best friends. And. suddenly more people popped up to her head. It was a group of people who helped her out during difficult time. "Yes, my long lost friends." Chihiro gave a warm smile. ". Thet are the people who changed her life. They were. the friends who taught me self defense after the accident happened" Anime style: the backstage people fell to the ground and made a very loud sound. (They were not expecting Chihiro to say this.) "Huh? What was that?" Chihiro turned back to where the sounds were coming from but she could see nobody. The backstage people were hiding in the bush so they don't ruin the plot. "Hmm. Maybe I'm just being too sensitive. Anyway, no one dares to come close to me with my superb skill in martial art and the black belt I just earned from karate." Chihiro turned back and hopped all the way to home. (The backstage people sweat dropped)  
  
** In this story, Chihiro's appearance has not changed much from the original movie. She just seems to have grown up like an eighteen-year old. Some words about her character. She is still the caring and brave girl like she used to be. I only add a special quality in her; that is, her excellent skill in kendo, karate, and martial arts. Chihiro's interest on self-defense is influenced by the accident. I kind of want to turn her into the Angelina Jolie type of character, but I think I would rather choose not to change the character too much.  
  
Spoiler: Chihiro will eventually come to the spirit world once again. 


	2. Going back

Disclaimers: I do not own Spirited Away.  
  
"I'm home, mother!" Chihiro called for her mother as she reached home. Her mother came out. "Welcome back Chihiro, how was the practice going?" "Very well, everyone is in shape. I think we will win another trophy for the school." Chihiro was confident about her team. "That's good to hear, but always remember. there are lots of good teams out there competing with your school. Don't get cocky!" Chihiro's mother advised her daughter. "Ay ay, madam" Chihiro gave a salute to her mother.  
  
**************  
  
Mr. Ugino reached home right after Chihiro and her mother placed the dishes on the dining table. "Hi dad, how's work today?" Chihiro rushed to get her father slippers. "Well, pretty busy. I need to present my proposal to the company in France; I'll be away for two weeks." He replied. "Honey, when are you leaving?" his wife asked. "In two days. Don't worry, I'll fly right home once the presentation is finished" Mr. Ugino ensured his wife. Chihiro gasped, "So you could not make it for the BBQ on Saturday?" Chihiro lowered her head, showing sign that she was frown. Mr. Ugino saw that and he said, "Don't worry, Chihiro, we will go on the weekend that I get back. For this Saturday, why not just gather your friends for a picnic?" Chihiro got very excited. "Sound like a good idea. I'll ask Gigi and Rachel tomorrow at school!"  
  
*************  
  
"Chi, I thought you would choose some place interesting for our picnic party!!" Rachel whined. "Don't you think this place is great? Quiet, isolated, cool, and. "Creepy." Gigi added. "What, it's just an abandoned theme park. My mom once told me it's a good place for picnic!" Chihiro explained but her friends were not convinced. "Why did we not choose to go to Malibu Park the first place? There are lots of activities going on. Plus, hot guys go there!" Gigi complained. "Gigi!!!!" Chihiro and Rachel smacked her head. "But I have got to agree with Gigi. The entrance to this theme park lies a long, dark tunnel, and you can't see the end to it." Rachel stated. "Calm down, both of you! No one is saying we are going into the tunnel. We are just staying here for the picnic." Chihiro got out the food from her bag. "C'mon. Let's get the party started!" Gigi and Rachel gave in and they joined Chihiro for the picnic. The three girls talked and played for the whole afternoon. At six, the sky started to turn dark, and they decided to pack their stuff and leave. Gigi asked, "This place is isolated, but still a good place for picnic. Have you been here before Chihiro?" Chihiro stopped what she was doing for a few seconds and she turned to Gigi. "What's that? Oh, yes. My mom said we came here for a family picnic when we moved in this area, but I don't recall anything about it." Chihiro got her stuff ready to go. As she got up from the grass, her lucky bracelet fell from her waist without her knowing it. The purple bracelet, which was once her hair band, gave lots of luck to her. Chihiro decided to keep it around with her. Where she got it? She did not remember. She thought she just bought it one day when she went shopping.  
  
*************  
  
Chihiro came out from the shower. As she started to blow her hair with a hair dryer, she gasped. She realized her bracelet was missing. She searched the whole house for it, but no luck. "Maybe it's at the park." She said. She gave a long sigh. Knowing it would be hard to find a hair band in the park, she would have to find it. "Tomorrow, it'll be a long day at the park!"  
  
*************  
  
In the morning, Chihiro arrived at the park. She brought along with her a pink backpack. Inside it, half of the items were junk foods, a flashlight, and her cell phone. It was after the accident, she promised her mom to bring a cell phone with her wherever she goes. Chihiro searched through almost every inch of the land. At three in the afternoon, Chihiro continued looking, and the search was over. She found her purple hair band lied near the tunnel. She reached there to grab it, but a sudden blow of wind flew her hair band right in the dark tunnel. Chihiro wanted to go in but she hesitated. She remembered Gigi and Rachel's comment about the tunnel. "It sure looks creepy," Chihiro shivered and she crossed her elbows. At second thought, she wanted to find the hair band. She believed it has always brought her good luck. Like the accident that happened few years ago. No one would have thought she could survive from the hit. "That's it; I'm going in!" Chihiro decided.  
  
******************  
  
Chihiro made it to the other hand of the tunnel. There she found vast grassland that seemed to be isolated. "Wow, this is beautiful! I feel like Christopher Columbus!" She found her hair band at last; it was hooked to a piece of tall standing grass. She then took a walk on the land. "I'm gonna tell Rachel and Gigi about it This place is wicked for picnic!" Chihiro lied on the grass. Cool breeze gently touched her soft skin; she felt comfortable around here. She decided to stay for a nap.  
  
***************  
  
"Ring, ring." Chihiro opened her eyes as the sound awakened her. It was her cell phone. She slowly picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said weakly. It was her mom from the other side of the phone. "Chihiro, it's getting late. Why aren't you coming home?" Chihiro checked her watch. "On no, it's already five? I'm sorry mom; I'll come home immediately." Mrs. Ugino said, "You better be. On your way home, could you drop by the supermarket and get me some onions? I'm running out of them." "Ay ay, mother!" Chihiro replied. Chihiro got up from the grass and started to head back to the tunnel. "First stop, the supermarket!" She started to speed up, but she quickly slowed her pace, as she smelled something that attracted her. Something that smelled like meat and pork. all were Chihiro's favourite dishes. Chihiro turned back and followed the smell. "Wow!" Chihiro was amazed to see a village. "I didn't expect civilisation in an abandoned theme park." She walked to the village, only to find out that no one seems to be around. She didn't care, for she was focussing on finding the food. "I could take out some food from here so mom won't have to cook for us tonight." Chihiro found the store where the smell of the food was coming from. She decided to order some food. "Hello?? Is anybody here?" Chihiro yelled, however no one responded. "Hmm. maybe they are away? Should I just take their food and place money on the table?" Suddenly, the wind blew hard. It's like it was telling Chihiro not to take away the food. She then decided to walk in the village and looked for people who were responsible for the food store.  
  
*************  
  
Chihiro has been walking for twenty minutes, but she failed to find anyone. The sky turned dark, Chihiro decided to give up the food and headed to the tunnel. At that instance, lights turned on from each store. Chihiro heard footsteps from around the corner. She quickly ran to the corner wanting to find someone that could lead her to the store's owner, but what she saw was a shadow. "A walking shadow." Chihiro gasped; she was shocked by what she has seen. Chihiro bite her index finger, showing sign of fear. She tried to find her way back to where she came from. On her way, she ran up the stairs, and without her notice, she came close to a bridge, which happened to be the one in front of Yubaba's Bathhouse. As Chihiro saw lots of creatures were crossing the bridge, she wanted to turn back. Unfortunately, a frog saw her and yelled, "Miss, stop where you are!" Chihiro, who still had her hands covering her mouth, stood still. The frog came close to Chihiro and said, "Miss, why not join us at the bathhouse. We are giving a 10% discount to new members." The frog grabbed Chihiro's hand. Chihiro turned around and saw a talking frog. Then, she screamed as loud as she could. "WAHHH!" The frog covered his ears; as soon as Chihiro ran out of breath from yelling; he looked up to see the lady's face. He quickly recognised her as the human worker who worked for the bathhouse. "Sen, is it really you? It's Sen!!" The frog was very excited. He ran into the bathhouse and told everyone the news. Chihiro, on the other hand, was still shocked at what she saw. "First, the walking shadow, then, some weird creatures and a talking frog. Now what?" Chihiro's mouth widely opened, thinking that she was dreaming. 


End file.
